


[Podfic] Sucker Punch

by IronAudio (Ironlawyer)



Category: Marvel 616
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Identity Porn, M/M, Not A Fix-It, Pining, Podfic, Podfic Length: 2-2.5 Hours, Unhappy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-12 20:39:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16002884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ironlawyer/pseuds/IronAudio
Summary: Podfic of Sucker Punch by Sineala.Steve never quite warms to Tony Stark, Avengers benefactor. The Molecule Man never strips Iron Man out of his armor. Life goes on for the Avengers, but as disagreements split the team -- and Shellhead and Winghead -- again and again, Steve wonders why Iron Man always picks Tony over him. And when Steve finds out, it happens in the worst way possible.





	[Podfic] Sucker Punch

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sucker Punch](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13226823) by [Sineala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sineala/pseuds/Sineala). 



> Thank you to Sineala for writing this story and giving me permission to read it. 
> 
> This will fill the 'Enigma' square on my Stony bingo card.

Streaming:

[Here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/eic14sbpc7e5c18/Sucker%20Punch.mp3?raw=1)

Download:

[MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/ua31tlkannlwl3i/Sucker_Punch.mp3/file)

[Via Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/eic14sbpc7e5c18/Sucker%20Punch.mp3?dl=0)

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this story please give Sineala some love [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13226823#main). If you enjoyed my reading, I would love to hear from you. 
> 
> There is also a tumble post [HERE](http://ironlawyer.tumblr.com/post/178152693742/podfic-sucker-punch-sineala) if you would like to like/reblog.


End file.
